1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to tools for removably holding things together, and more particularly to a clipping device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the improvement of living standards, cigars as a relatively expensive A conventional clipping device comprises a first arm having a body portion that includes a connecting portion and a fastener at two ends thereof; a second arm having a body portion that includes a connecting portion and fastener-receiving portion at two ends thereof, wherein the connecting portion is connected to the connecting portion of the first arm; a lock assembly having a fastener removably engaged with the fastener of the first arm.
However, in the conventional clipping device, when the fastener of the lock assembly is engaged with the fastener of the first arm, there is no securing designs to prevent the fastener of lock assembly and the fastener of the first arm from accident disengagement caused by unintentional operation, and the risk that articles supposed to be held by the clipping device fall and separate exists.
Therefore, the conventional clipping device needs to be improved.